Love Never Lies
by TaymingLEE
Summary: "kau siapa?" . "aku cho kyuhyun, tunanganmu.."jawab pria itu santai dan sedikit evil smile terukir di ujung bibirnya.. another Kyumin Couple . Happy READING
1. Chapter 1

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

"**Love Never Lies"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch

Disclaimer : sungmin punya author, kyuhyun punya sungmin, and The story offcourse mine…no **plagiarism**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter I

**Author pov**

"nona…bangun nona...tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan."

Seorang wanita tua sedang mengguncang tubuh majikannnya yang masih terbungkus di dalam selimut. Sekuat apapun wanita itu mengguncang tubuh majikannya itu, gadis itu tidak akan bergeming karena yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur, setelah tadi malam ia menghabiskan waktunya di club malam.

"nggghhhh…ahh kau mengganggu saja, katakan pada pria tua itu aku masih mengantuk!" Ucap gadis itu kepada pembantunya.  
"tapi nona, tuan bisa marah.." cemas sang pembantu..  
"aghh..aku tidak peduli..pergi sana, kau tidak punya kerjaan lain apa selain menggangguku." seraya mendorong tubuh tua itu menjauh dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka dengan kasar. BRAAK…  
"YA….!NONA MUDA LEE SUNGMIN, APA PANTAS SEORANG NONA MUDA TERHORMAT SEPERTIMU BANGUN JAM SEGINI..CEPAT BANGUN, BERSIHKAN DIRIMU DAN SEGERA KE RUANG MAKAN!"  
teriak wanita anggun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar nona muda yang bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut. Seketika itu juga sungmin terbangun karena suara menggelegar sang kakak yang memekakkan telinganya.  
"apa-apaan sih onnie,? Kau tidak tau aku tidur jam berapa semalam? Kenapa kau tega membangunkanku pagi buta begini, hanya untuk sarapan dengan pria tua itu.."rungut sungmin dengan kesal kepada onnie nya itu.  
"siapa yang suruh kau pulang jam 4 pagi? Itu derita mu, sekarang kau bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, aku tidak mau appa melihat mu seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia marah."ucap wanita anggun itu seraya menarik selimut adiknya itu.  
"ahh..baiklahh nona Lee heechul yang terhormat, aku bangun..huuuhh,,sampai kapan sih kau membela pria tua yang sudah menghancurkan masa depanmu itu.."sungut sungmin sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan heechul yang terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya.

Setiap pagi selalu terjadi keributan seperti tadi dirumah ini, dan jangan ditanya lagi siapa biang keributan di rumah ini. Ya, dia adalah Lee sungmin. Sikapnya yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu adalah karena ia muak dengan segala aturan dirumahnya yang super megah itu. Ia benci dengan segala aturan yang di buat oleh ayahnya, menurutnya peraturan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu bukan lah sebuah peraturan, melainkan sebuah rencana besar yang ia yakini akan menghancurkan masa depan ia dan kakaknya.

Sungmin dan kakaknya tidak pernah lagi merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga semenjak ibu mereka meninggal dunia, ketika itu sungmin masih berumur 4 tahun sedangkan heechul berumur 6 tahun. Semenjak itu mereka berdua hidup di bawah kekuasaan otoriter ayah mereka yang merupakan seorang seorang pengusaha sukses di Asia. Segala yang menyangkut kedua anaknya dia yang memutuskan, termasuk dengan siapa anaknya berteman dan bergaul. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sungmin muak dan frustasi, sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pemberontak dan egois. Namun bebeda dengan adiknya, heechul merupakan gadis penurut yang mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan ayahnya, meskipun hatinya menolak tapi heechul lebih ingin orang di sekelilingnya bahagia dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan termasuk untuk melindungi adik semata wayangnya dari segala peraturan appanya.

**Author pov end**

**Sungmin pov**

Ku turuni anak tangga dengan malas menuju ruang makan yang menurutku lebih mirip dengan meja sidang itu. Ya, aku malas untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan pria tua itu, karena aku tau apa yang akan di bicarakannya. Keluarga ku memang keluarga yang super aneh, ketika keluarga lain bercengkrama dengan anggota keluarganya di meja makan tapi keluarga ku malah membahas masalah pernikahan onnie ku yang sudah pasti tidak diinginkannya. Aku benci melihat sikap sok tegar heechul onnie ketika appa membicarakan tentang pernikahannya dengan putra keluarga Choi, ekspresi mata heechul onnie yang kosong tak bercahaya itu sangat amat ku benci, rasanya ketika aku melihat mata itu aku ingin sekali membunuh appa ku itu. Kejam memang, tapi apa yang di lakukannya kepada heechul onnie lebih kejam dan menyakitkan dari pada itu.

Saat ini aku duduk berhadapan dengan heechul onnie yang tengah tersenyum ke pada pria tua yang berada di tengah kami yang tengah membicarakan tentang pernikahan onnie ku. Cihh,senyumannya itu terlalu naïf bagi ku, kenapa tidak di tolaknya saja keinginan pria itu. Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, pria tua itu melihatku dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"sungmin coba lah kau tiru kakakmu ini, dia tidak pernah mengecewakan appa. Cobalah bersikap lebih dewasa, mau jadi apa kau kalau terus bergaul dengan temanmu yang tidak jelas itu?" sindirannya itu tak berarti apa-apa bagiku, aku sudah kebal dengan kata-katanya.

"aku sudah kenyang. Onnie aku berangkat.."aku mengabaikan kata-kata appa dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Minnie, appa berbicara padamu cobalah bersikap sopan!"kali ini heechul onnie menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"apakah aku harus sopan pada dictator ini?"jawabku acuh tak acuh.

PLAAAAKK….

Appa menamparku, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menamparku. Aku sudah bebal dengan ini bahkan aku berharap dia membunuhku dan aku tidak merasakan lagi kehidupan ku yang tragis ini. Aku melenggang pergi keluar rumah, aku tidak peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang dia lontarkan pada ku, aku bosan mendengarnya.

Hari ini rasanya sangat malas masuk ke dalam kelas. Setiap mendengar dosen itu mengoceh didepan kelas seketika itu juga kantuk menyerang ku.  
pluuk..  
lemparan kertas kecil menyentuh kepalaku, aku melihat kertas itu. Ahh ternyata ini dari wookie, sahabatku. Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosok mungil itu, ternyata dia duduk di ujung sebelah kanan dari kursi ku, Ku buka kertas itu..

"apa kau pulang pagi lagi ?" aku tersenyum membaca pesan darinya itu, dia memang sahabat yang baik. Aku balik kertas itu dan menulis di bagian kertas yang kosong..

"kapan aku pernah pulang tepat waktu, aku tidak sepertimu wookie, si anak manis yang penurut.."  
kulempar lagi kertas itu kearah wookie, jadilah jam kuliah ini menjadi ajang lempar-lemparan kertas kami.

Wookie itu adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, dia adalah yeoja yang sangat ceria sangat berbeda dengan ku, hanya setiap bersamanya aku bias tersenyum, entah kenapa tapi menurutku wookie tulus berteman denganku tidak seperti temanku yang lain yang hanya berteman denganku karena status keluarga ku.

"Minnie sepulang dari kampus kau mau kemana..?"Tanya wookie pada ku smbil menyantap makananya, saat ini kami sedang berada di kantin kampus.

"aku..ke tempat biasa..memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut dengan ku wookie?"godaku pada wookie.

"aku heran dengan mu, keluarga mu itu kaya raya kenapa kau mau bekerja sebagai penyayi d cafe. Apa kau tidak takut ketauan oleh appamu?"Tanya wokkie khawatir.

"menjadi penyanyi adalah cita-cita ku wookie, ketika menyanyilah hati ku bisa tenang. Dan kalau appa tau, aku yakin tersangkanya adalah kau wookie..karena hanya kau yang tau aku menyanyi di cafe itu.." canda ku kepada wookie..kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum..

"tenang saja, mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia teman tercinta ku ini kepada appa mu yang super galak itu." Jawab wookie seraya memeluk bahuku.

**Sungmin pov end**

**author pov**

-SM CAFÉ-

Setiap pulang kuliah sungmin selalu pergi ke café yang merupakan tempat ia bekerja ini. Setelah berganti pakaian ia berjalan menuju panggung dan mulai menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan suaranya yang indah yang mampu menghipnotis setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Termasuk pria tinggi yang sedari tadi sepertinya terhanyut oleh alunan merdu suara sungmin.

Sekarang jam sudah menujukan pukul 02.00 pagi, saatnya kafe ini tutup. Sungmin membereskan semuua barangnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun kegiatannya terhenti oleh sapaan seseorang..

"apakah kau Lee sungmin?" Tanya pria itu. Ternyata pria itu merupakan pria tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sungmin dari pojok ruangan kafe ini.

"kau siapa?"sungmin menjawab tak acuh, karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah cepat pilang den segera tidur.

"aku cho kyuhyun, tunanganmu.."jawab pria itu santai dan sedikit evil smile terukir di ujung bibirnya..

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

"**Love Never Lies"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch

Disclaimer : sungmin punya author, kyuhyun punya sungmin, and The story offcourse mine…no **plagiarism**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter II

Sungmin nampak terkejut dengan perkataan pria yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

"apa maksudmu?" kali ini sungmin berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kali ini ia yakin pria yang disebutnya pria tua itu kembali merecoki hidupnya.

"ya, aku adalah tunangan mu, ah..mungkin calon tunangan. Untuk itu aku dating kesini untuk melihat secara langsung bagaimana tunanganku. Ternyata kau jau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap mata yeoja aegyo yang ada didepannya.

"tidak usah bermnis-manis dengan ku, aku tidak akan terpesona oleh pujian mu..maaf tuan tapi aku tidak berniat mengikuti permainan kalian." Ucap sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan namja itu..

"huh..tampaknya kau ingin bermain dengan ku appa..kita lihat saja!" gumam sungmin setelah ia meninggalakan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun hanya terpaku menatap kepergian sungmin. 'wanita yang sangat unik, sangat membuat ku penasaran' batin kyuhyun.

Author pov end

Sungmin pov

BRAAAAKK..  
ku hempaskan pintu rumah, aku masuk dalam keadaan emosi, kini tujuan ku hanya lah ruangan kerja pria tua itu. Aku ingin menanyakan langsung padanya apa lagi yang dia rencanakan untuk menghancurkan hidupku. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga akan rencana busuk pria tua itu, biasanya dia selalu tau apa yang aku kerjakan cukup aneh memang ketika aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi di SM kafe tapi ia berlagak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata ini rencananya. Tapi bukan Lee sungmin namanya kalau aku tidak melakukan perlawanan.

BRAAAAAKK…

Sekali lagi aku banting pintu tak berdosa itu. Kali ini aku menemukannya sedang berkutat di depan meja kerjanya.

"apa kau belum puas menghancurkan hidup onnie ku sehingga sekarang kau juga menghancurkan hidupku?" ucapku to the point.

Ia tidak terkejut mendengar ucapanku hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap ku..tapi senyuman itu seperti sebuah ejekan untukku.

"ah..putri appa yang cantik sudah pulang, tidak adakah pelukan untuk appa chagi?" aku ingin muntah mendengar ucapannya.

"hentikan omong kosong mu. Asal kau tau aku tidak selemah heechul onnie yang mau saja mengikuti permainan mu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur masa depanku, sampai kapanpun pertunangan itu tidak akan terjadi..kau dengar itu.."ucap ku lantang.

"jadi kau sudah tau? Apa kyuhyun sudah menemui mu? Bagaimana apa dia tampan?" pertanyaan macam apa ini..apa dia tidak mendengar ucapan ku tadi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"hentikan permainan mu appa, aku tidak akan bermain dengan rencana mu itu, apa tidak cukup kau merenggut kebahagiaan heechul onnie? Apa begitu menyenangkan melihat kami menderita?" kali ini aku meninggikan suaraku. Dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum..

"kau belum mengenall kyuhyun chagi, orang tuanya adalah orang terpandang di korea, jika menikah dengannya maka kau akan bahagia."ucapnya seraya mengusap kepalaku. Aku tepis tangannya dari kepala ku dengan kasar, huh..rupanya dia ingin bermain dengan ku..

"aku atau kau yang bahagia appa?" aku meninggalkannya dia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ku. Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan.

1 minggu kemudian..

Hari ini adalah pertemuan antara keluarga ku dan keluarga cho, ya aku memilih untuk ikut bermain denga rencana pria tua itu. Akan aku buat dia malu di depan keluarga cho..kita lihat appa siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini.

"minnie-ah gwenchana?" heechul onnie masuk ke kamarku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" aku tatap onnie ku itu dengan tajam. "aku bukan dirimu onnie yang bias menyembunyikan kepedihan dengan senyum palsumu itu."

"ah percuma bicara dengan kepala batu sepertimu, cepatlah keluar keluarga cho akan segera dating."jawabnya mengalihkan pembicaraan ku. Kau terlalu naïf onnie.

Saat ini semua berkumpul di ruang makan nyonya cho tak henti-hentinya memuji ku. Aku hanya diam sejak kedatangan mereka aku tidak pernah melemparkan senyum sedikitpun, sebisa mungkin aku membuat suasana penuh kepalsuan ini tidak nyaman.

Mereka saling bercengkrama, kulihat pria yang bernama cho kyuhyun it uterus menatapku, sejujurnya aku sangat risih, aku mencoba mengabaikan tatapnnya, namun tatapan itu tambah dalam melihatku, apa yang dia pikirkan, apakah dia berusaha untuk membuat ku tertarik padanya. Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi cho kyuhyun..

"wahh sungmin benar-benar cantik ya, sampai kyuhyun tak mengalihkan perhartiannya dari sungmin."canda nyonya cho itu terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga ku..alku muak dengan suasana penuh basa basi ini.

"aku bosan, aku akan kembali ke kamarku.." ucap ku acuh takk acuh, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di meja makan ini. Hahaha, aku bahagia melihat tampang babbo mereka..tapii

"ahh,,iya makan malam ini sangat membosankan ya, ah anak muda memang selalu begitu ya sukjin-shii..kalau begitu kyuhyun ajaklah sungmin jalan-jalan dia kan calon istrimu, cobalah untuk saling mengenal..!" kata tuan cho dengan penuh senyuman. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa jadi begini?akhhh siall rencana ku gagal. Aku pikir mereka akan ilfil melihat menyebalkan. Kali ini kyuhyun tersenyum berjalan ke arahku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku cukup tersentak oleh perlakuannya. Lancang sekali pria ini. Aku melepaskan tangan pria itu dari tangan ku dengan kasar..

"aku bisa sendiri.." ucapku ketus..

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikutiku..laki-laki tidak tau malu.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Saat ini aku dan sungmin sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah sungmin, sudah setengah jam kami disini tapi tidak satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut ku maupun sungmin. Ingin rasanya aku untuk memulai pembicaraan padanya, tapi aku takut itu akan mengganggunya, aku melihatnya sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wajah itu terlihat sangat serius, apa yang sedang difikirkannya? Apa masala perjodohan ini? Apakah ia sedeng memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?

Jujur saja pada awalnya aku juga menolak perjodohan ini, namun ketika aku melihat fotonya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya. Aku merasa dia berbeda dari yeoja yang sering mengejar-ngejarku. Ntah pikiran apa yang merasuki ku, mata indahnya itu seakan memanggilku dan meminta perlindungan dariku. Kali ini mataku memandangnya, memandang wajah seriusnya, aku tersenyum sekilas. Bahkan ketika dia sedang berfikir keras seperti itu wajahnya tetap terlihat aegyo, ahh manisnya..

"bisakah kau berhenti melihatku?" kata-katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"entahlah..sepertinya diwajahmu ada magnet yang terus menarik mataku untuk terus memperhatikanmu."jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia diam..dan ketika aku sedang 'asik' memandangi wajah indahnya, akhirnya sungmin angkat bicara juga..

"sebaiknya kau hentikan permainan bodoh ini, bagaimanapun kita tidak mungkin menikah.."kata-katanya tidak membuatku terkejut, aku tau inilah yang sejak tadi difikirkannya. Ya, ini memang permainan bodoh. Andai saja kami dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, dia bukan sebagai lee sungmin dan aku bukan sebagai cho kyuhyun, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"apakah kau terbebani karna perjodohan ini?" aku malah balik bertanya kepadanya. Dia tensenyum mengejek mendengar pertanyaanku.

"kau tau jawabannya cho kyuhyun, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini. Bagiku ini hanya permainan orang-orang yang gila akan harta. Aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan kebahagiaanku hanya dengan memenuhi keinginan bodoh ayah ku." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Kehampaan jelas terlihat dimatanya. Apakah dia benar-benar tersakiti oleh perjodohan ini? Kenapa hati ku sakit melihat mata indahnya itu.

"aku tau, tapi aku tidak peduli sekonyol apapun perjodohan ini, karna perjodohan inilah aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan membuatku langsung jatuh cinta padamu.."jawabku sambil menatap sungmin yang berada di sampinggku.

"jangan pernah berbicara cinta denganku cho kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak ingin menghentikan perjodohan ini, aku yang akan menghentikan permainan konyol ini.."saat ini dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari ku..namun aku langsung menahannya,

"tapi, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku nona lee sungmin"ucapku padanya, setelah itu ia menghempaskan tanganku cukup keras dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Yya, lee sungmin sebelum kau hentikan perjodohan ini aku akan membuktikan pada mu kalau aku ingin melindungimu dengan cintaku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Huh..cinta katanya, bahkan dia tidak mengenalku, malah dengan lancang dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dasar pria tidak tau malu. Aku berjalan gontai kekamarku dan menjatuhkan bbadanku di atas kasur ku yang empuk..

Ahh..nyamannya, ..tanpa terasa akupun tertidur..

campus

"minniiiieee…." Ah, suara cempreng siapa lagi kalau bukan suara wookie, sahabatku..

"wae wookie-ya? Kau seperti melihat setan.." aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sahabatku ini.

"kau tau, tadi malam yesung oppa menyatakan perasaannya padaku..ahh aku senang sekali." Dia sedikit mengguncang bahuku, Muka wookie sekarang memerah..

"terus?"jawabku acuh tak acuh, aku memang malas kalau membahas masalah cinta-cinttaan seperti ini, bagi ku masalah percintaan itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

"ahh,, ga seru bicara denganmu..kau kan belum pernah jatuh cinta.."jawab wookie cemberut.

"jatuh cinta itu hanya buang-buang waktu wookie" jawabku seraya mengelus kepala sahabatku itu.

"kita lihat saja nanti, kalau suatu saat nanti kau jatuh cinta apa kau akan tetap berfikir seperti itu.."ucap wookie yang masih setia dengan style cemberutnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu ku..

"siapa yang peduli, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta ini.." jawabku dan meninggalkan wookie yang masih cemberut. Aku melihattnya menggeleng kepala melihat sifat ku

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Sebuah mobil sport hitam parkir di lapangan parkir gwanghee university, seorang namja tampan tampak bersandar di pintu mobil itu, sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang. Benar saja ketika dia melihat siapa yang di tunggunya ia langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil yeoja yang di tunggunya. Namun yeoja yang di tunggunya itu mengacuhkan panggilan namja itu, membuat sang namja gemas melihat tingkah sang yeoja. Kemudian pria itu menghampiri yeoja tadi,..*apaan sih ini bahasanya*

"ya, sungmin aku sudah jauh-jauh menjemputmu, kenapa kau malah menyueki ku.." rutuk namja itu manja kepada gadis yang bernama sungmin itu.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku? Dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku bisa muntah tau..!'' yeoja itu memandang namja didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun tatapan itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara sahabat tercintanya yang saat ini berjalan menghampirinya..

"minnie kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku kan ingin menceritakan tentang yesung oppa.." rutuk yeoja mungil itu kepada sungmin namun tatapannya beralih kepada namja tampan yang berada di sebelah sungmin..

"dia siapa Minnie?" ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Belum sempat sungmin menjawab tiba-tiba saja…

CHUU…

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

"**Love Never Lies"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch

Disclaimer : sungmin punya author, kyuhyun punya sungmin, and The story offcourse mine…no **plagiarism**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 3

CHUU..

tiba2 sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir lembut sungmin, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun sebagai tersangka utama.

"cho kyuhyun imnida, aku calon suami Minnie.." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"YA…APA-APAAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN, APA KAU CARI MATI HAAAA?" emosi sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan, Wajah lee sungmin merah padam entah itu merah karna marah atau merah karena menahan malu. Ryeowook hanya tercengang menyaksikan sahabatnya ini, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"apa aku salah mencium calon istriku? " Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

"calon istri? Minnie, kenapa kau tidak cerita pada ku kalau kau sudah punya tunangan..?" Tanya wookie penuh selidik.  
"bukan begitu wookie, tapii…"ucap sungmin dengan nada merasa bersalah..

"ya sudah, pokoknya kau harus cerita kepadaku..tapi sekarang aku mau pergi dulu dengan yesung oppa..tu dia sudah menungguku..anyyeoooong" ucap wookie sambil berlari kearah kekasihnya.

Setelah di tinggal wookie suasana antara sungmin dan kyuhyun kembali canggung. Tidak ada yang yang berani untuk membuka suara duluan. Sampai akhirnya sungmin dengan santainya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun kepergian sungmin menyadarkan dirinya..

"Minnie kau mau kemana? Aku kan kesini mau menjemputmu.."panggil kyuhyun dengan nada yang dilembut-lembut kan. Seketika itu juga sungmin berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah kyuhyun.

"kau memanggilku apa? Berani sekali kau..memang kau siapa,heh?"ucap sungmin dengan berapi-api.

"ah..kau terlalu serius Minnie, kajja kita pulang.."ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang polos pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa..lalu dia menarik tangan sungmin tanpa peduli dengan kemarahan sang pemilik tangan.

"nan shiroyo.."teriak sungmin lantang sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan pemuda itu. Sepertinya kyuhyun tidak kehabisan akal, 'kalau sungmin tidak mau maka aku akan memaksanya' batin kyuhyun. Kemudian kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang sedang berjalan …dengan pasti kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil sungmin ala bridal style mengundang siapa saja yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya antara tatapan kagum, iri dan bahkan tidak suka. Terang saja diperlakukan seperti itu sungmin berontak, namun seberapa kuat sungmin berontak bertambah erat pula pelukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sungmin di jok mobilnya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi kyuhyunpun segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun memasangkan sitbelt kepada sungmin, merasakan saat ini sungmin sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti, jantung kyuhyun pun berdetak dengan cepat menjauhi batas normal. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan awas-kau-ya nya..

PLAAAAAK

Satu pukulan melayang ke kepala kyuhyun.

"wae? Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan bringas.

PLAAAAAK

"YA…ahh jinja wanita ini cantik-cantik tapi .."ucap kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya untuk menghindari pukulan berikutnya. Ketika sungmin bersiap dengan pukulan ketiganya, kyuhyun pun langsung menahan tangan sungmin dan membelaikan tangan yeoja itu ke pipinya..

"seharusnya kau melakukan ini, bukannya malah memukulku, aku ini kan calon suami mu" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin..melihat hal itu emosi sungmin dan kembali meradang

"yaissshh..lepaskan! sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, jangan harap kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang."ancam sungmin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kyuhyun

"siapa yang menyentuhmu? Dari tadi kau yang menyentuhku..ingat?"balas kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir. Melihat tangan sungmin berhenti, kyuhyun pun mengambil langkah aman..

"araso araso…aku akan diam,"jawaban kyuhyun mampu meredamkan amarah sungmin untuk sementara.

Mobil kyuhyun melaju dengan kecepatan normal di sebuah jalan yang jauh dari keramain kota seoul.

"ini bukan jalan kerumahku, apa kau mau menculikku?"Tanya sungmin dengan nada penuh selidik.

"aissh rencanaku sudah ketauan ya..? tapi aku sudah izin kok pada appa mu untuk menculikmu hari ini"jawab kyuhyun dengan candaan garingnya

'aisshh si tua Bangka itu lagi' batin sungmin.

"antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga cho kyuhyun!" titah sang ratu pun akhirnya keluar..namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat kyuhyun.

"araso, kau akan ku antarkan pulang..tapi setelah aku mempelihatkan sesuatu padamu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang aku janji..jadi, tetaplah duduk manis dan turuti keinginanku untuk kali ini saja..ara?" kyuhyun kembali menatap sungmin, sungmin terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran kyuhyun dan akhirnya..

"baiklah, tapi ingat ini hanya untuk terakhir kali..kau akan tau akibatnya kalau kau melanggar janjimu.."ancam sungmin sakartis..

Mendengar ucapan sungmin kyuhyun hanya bias tersenyum, seakan ia yakin bahwa sesuatu yang akan ditujukannya itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat sungmin luluh kepadanya..

Perlahan mobil yang di kendarai kyuhyun pun berhenti di sebuah perbukitan yang sepi..namun pemandangannya sangat indah, pemandangan yang mampu memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya..tak terkecuali sungmin, tapi apa istimewanya bagi kyuhyun?

"kajja, kita sudah sampai.."ucap kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobi. Sementara sungmin masih terdiam di tempat duduknya tidak mengerti.

"kenapa diam saja? Ayo turun..ada yang ingin aku lihatkan kepadamu.."kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik tangan sungmin agar segera keluar dari mobil.

"kenapa kau hobi sekali sih menarik tangan ku..kau pikir tangan ku tali?"bentak sungmin.

"mianhe, aku hanya tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu.." ucap kyuhyun setengah cemberut..

"jangan sok imut di depanku..apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku..cepatlah aku sudah capekk,.."ucap sungmin dengan nada tidak senang..ya yeoja itu sangat tidak tertarik dengan apa yang akan di perlihatkan calon tunangannya itu kepadanya.

"itu,….."

Sungmin pun menoleh melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh namja didepannya itu..

Mata sungmin terbelalak melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh kyuhyun, sesekali mata bulatnya itu mengerjap tak percaya,…

"jadi kau mengajakku ke pedesaan seperti ini hanya untuk memperlihatkan sebatang pohon pada ku?"Tanya sungmin dengan nada yang sangat kesal..

"iya..kau tidak ingat pohon itu?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya..

"cho kyuhyun kau mempermainkan ku ya..cuma gara-gara pohon ini kau menggangu tidur siang ku tau?" amarah sungmin sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah betapa anehnya namja yang ada didepannya saat ini, 'apa bagusnya sebatang pohon,? kalau hanya ingin melihat pohon di seoul juga banyak..kenapa harus jau-jauh ke pedalaman segala,? Dasar namja aneh..!'batin sungmin.

"ahh..aku rasa kau memang sudah melupakannya.."wajah namja itu tertunduk, jelas terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajahya..

"eh..? apa maksudmu? Kennapa aku harus mengingat pohon itu?"pertanyaan beruntun itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut sexy [?] sungmin, dia akui bahwa dia mulai penasaran melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang mulai tertekuk.

"ahh..sudah lah, kalau kau memang tidak ingat.. ayo ku antar pulang.."kyuhyun Nampak putus asa, ia segera berjan menuju mobil sport hitamnya meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berdiri tidak mengerti. Matanya kembali menatap pohon itu, 'memang ada apa dengan pohon itu? lagian apa hubungannya denganku? Kita kan baru kenal..hah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli, dia kan memang aneh..' sungmin kembali disibukkan dengan aktifitas berfikirnya, setelah sadar dari lamunanya, sungmin segera menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Selama perjalan pulang menuju seoul, suasana di dalam mobil terlihat sangat kaku, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka. Mereka disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing..

Setelah kyuhyun mengantar sungmin pulang, iapun segera menuju rumahnya..

**Kyuhyun pov**

Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga, sungmin tidak mungkin mengingat pohon itu lagi, pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu mengapa aku bisa mencintai gadis ini. Ya, mungkin baginya itu hanya kisah permainan anak kecil yang tidak perlu di ingat, tapi tidak bagiku,

**Flashback..**

Suatu hari di musim semi tahun 1994, pada saat itu aku baru berusia 6 tahun, usia yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk bisa mengerti arti kata cinta. Tapi tidak bagi ku, aku cho kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja yang telah mencuri permenku di bawah pohon itu. yeoja dengan mata bulat dengan dua gigi kelinci bersarang [?] dimulutnya. Saat itu keluarga ku sedang menghadiri sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun anak rekan appa, begitu juga dengan yeoja itu, keluarga nya juga diundang dalam acara itu. selama acara berlangsung aku terus memperhattikan gadis mungil yang menyendiri itu, yeoja itu sedang menggenggam permen yang tadi ia curi dari ku, ah, betapa imutnya yeoja itu.

Setelah acara selesai aku kembali mencari yeoja imut itu, ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Aku berputar mengelilingi tempat taman taman yang ada di sekitar villa itu, benar saja aku menemukannya di bawah pohon itu lagi, dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menghampirinya. Ketika, jarak ku sudah dekat, yeoja itu sedikit melangkah kearah ku dan menyerahkan permen yang dia curi tadi.

"eh? Kenapa kau memberinya padaku?" Tanya ku tidak mengerti, bukankah tadi dia telah mencurinya? Kenapa dikembalikan lagi?

"aku tidak menginginkannya, aku pikir kalau ku ambil permenmu kau akan menangis, ternyata tidak..huh.."jawabnya sedikit cemberut, bibirnya membentuk pout sangat imut..

"aku senang kau mengambil permen ku, jadi kita bisa menjadi teman. Cho kyuhyun imnida, nama mu siapa?"senyumku melebar berharap dia juga ingin berteman denganku. Yeoja itupun tersenyum. Dia tersenyum, ya tuhan aku seperti melayang. Aku tidak mengerti megapa anak umur 6 tahun bisa melayang hanya karna diberi senyuman oleh seorang gadis lucu..entahlah..

"lee sungmin imnida, aku menyukaimu cho kyuhyun, kau tau dari semua anak-anak yang ku kerjai tadi, hanya kau yang tidak menangis *sejak kapan my minimin jd evil gitu?*. Kau hebat!" kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung cengo..'heh? dia menyukai ku?/huaaaaa' batinku.

"benarkah kau menyukaiku?"tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu..

"iya aku menyukaimu..saranghae cho kyuhyun..:D" jawab sungmin pasti. 'mwo? Saranghae? Apa dia bilang dia cinta pada ku'batinku kembali berteriak.

"benarkah?"tanyaku untuk memastikannya.

"iya, aku lee sungmin mencintai cho kyuhyun karna dia tidak pernah menangis. Saranghae"katanya penuh dengan senyuman.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, belum sempat aku membalas pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba…

"Minnie…cepat kesini appa sudah menunggu..!" seorang yeoja yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun berteriak memanggil sungmin. Sungmin langsung berlari menuju yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi tanpa menoleh kepada ku lagi.

**Flashback end**

Mulai saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku aku akan membalas pernyataan cintanya itu, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan putri relasi bisnis appa, tadinya aku menolak, tapi setelah tau siapa yeoja yang menjadi calon tunanganku itu aku langsung menerimanya.

Tapi, setelah aku bertemu dengannya, sepertinya dia sama sekali tak mengenalku. Segala perasaan sedih dan kecewa bercampur aduk dalam hatiku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku harus mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Terserah orang berkata kalau ini konyol, tapi hati manusia siapa yang tau?.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**Sungmin pov**

Haaaah…pegal sekali tubuhku, rasanya ingin segera berbaring, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karna onnie ku satu-satunya ini telah menarik ku terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya. Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa dia menarikku kekamarnya, satu..dia mau curhat tentang tunangan cinanya yang super cuek bebek, dua..dia mau menintrogasi ku karna aku yakin, dia pasti sudah mendengar kalau hari ini aku di jemput kyuhyun. Baiklah ayo kita dengar saja, sebenarnya apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh onnie ku ini..

"ada apa onnie, aku capek sekali ingin istirahat"kata ku sambil memegang leherku yang terasa mau copot.

"hankyung, ..dia akan membatalkan pertunangan kami..!"katanya sambil menunduk. aku melihat wajahnya, kali ini aku yakin heechul onnie sangat sedih, karna aku tau dia sangat mencintai tunangannya itu. meskipun mereka dijodohkan, tapi entah kenapa onnie jatuh cinta kepada namja cina yang super tidak peka itu. kenapa aku bilang tidak peka? Karena sudah satu setengah tahun masa perjodohan mereka, dia tidak juga sadar kalau heechul onnie mencintainya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan heechul onnie. Aku sangat kasihan padanya, tapi dia selalu berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja, padahal aku yakin dia sangat terluka dengan semua ini.

"ya sudah, kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya, masih banyak di luar sana namja yang mengejarmu, kenapa kau harus bertekuk lutut di depan namja itu."emosi ku selalu saja tidak bisa ditahan kalau mendengar heechul onnie terluka. Mungkin saat ini aku hanya memiliki dia sebagai seorang yang bisa disebut 'keluarga'.

"aku mencintainya lee sungmin, kau tidak akan mengerti karna kau belum pernah jatuh cinta.."ucap onnie ku dengan air mata berlinang d pelupuk matanya.

"kata siapa aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, aku pernah jatuh cinta..tapi aku sudah melupakannya sekarang, itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kuu."entahh apa yang ku bicarakan, tapi aku memang merasa pernah jatuh cinta, tapi kapan, dan dengan siapa aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aneh? Memang..aku pun tidak mengerti dengan itu.

"kau jatuh cinta?pada siapa?kenapa aku tidak penah tau?"Tanya onnie ku, sepertinya pengakuan ku tadi membuat onnieku melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Se aneh itu kah kalau seorang lee sungmin pernah jatuh cinta?

"sudah ku katakan aku sudah melupakannya, bahkan siapa orangnya saja aku tidak ingat."jawab ku santai tak peduli.

"aku serius lee sungmin…"tampak nada penekannan dalam nada bicara heechul onnie, aku tau dia kesal denganku.

"sudah ah aku ingin tidur, akuu capek..lupakan lah namja cina itu..arraso?"aku berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar onnie ku. Sekilas aku melihatnya, sepertinya dia kembali murung. Hah..aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa bahagia onnie..

_TBC_

_Gamsahamnida, buat yang udah mau review ^_^  
chapter selanjutnya bakal tergantung banget sama review kalian..  
kalo ga ada yang review berarti ff ini ga layak buat di lanjutin huhuhu T_T_


	4. Chapter 4

TaymingLEE

PRESENT

"TOO FAR"

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch

Disclaimer : sungmin punya author, kyuhyun punya sungmin, and The story offcourse mine…no plagiarism

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**Sungmin pov  
**Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, perasaan ku saat ini sangat kacau balau apa lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari heechul onnie, ahh..aku sangat tidak tega melihat dia terluka seperti itu, tap kenapa dia sok tegar seperti itu? entahlah, aku tidak mengerti denggan jalan pikiran heechul onnie, padahal sudah jelas namja cina tidak tau diri itu tidak mencintainya, kenapa dia tetap saja mencintai namja itu?

Ahhhh,…ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang terlihat seperti surga bagi ku saat ini, ku pejamkan mata ku tiba-tiba aku terfikir dengan kata-kata ku tadi.  
"Jatuh cinta? Apa benar aku pernah jatuh cinta?"  
"ahh…tidak mungkin mana mungkin aku pernah jatuh cinta..?"  
"tapi ciri-ciri orang sedang jatuh cinta yang pernah diceritakan wooki itu sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya."

**Flashback  
**"wookie, kenapa sih wajah mu selalu memerah waktu melihat si kepala besar itu..? menggelikan tau..haha" kataku menyindir wookie yang selalu memerah kalo melihat yesung, apa lagi berbicara dengannya..

"kau tidak akan mengerti minie, itu lah cinta.. semua akan terasa indah kalau kau bisa melihatnya., detak jantungmu akan kehilangan control ketika kau melihat semua tingkah lakunya..ahhh..pkokknya semua akan terasa sangat luar biasa..kalau kau merasakannya kau pasti akan mengerti." Penjelasan wookie yang cukup panjang lebar itu membuat aku berfikir sejenak..

'Wajah akan memerah, jantung akan berdebar kencang , dan semua akan terasa indah hanya dengan melihatnya..ahh..kenapa perasaan ini begitu familiar? Apa aku juga pernah jatuh cinta? Kapan? Siapa?' batinku mulai berteriak tak jelas lagi..  
Aghhhh..aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sedikit gatal karna memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu 'CINTA'..  
"jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau kau tidak mengerti..hehehe..makanya perhatikan namja2 di kampus kita ini, mereka lumayan kok, jangan hanya sibuk dengan dunia mu sendiri." Sindir wookie..

"aku tidak tertarik" jawabku lalu berjalan meninggalkan wookie yang hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkahku.  
**-Flashback end-**

Ahh..entah lah, aku ngantuk..kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu? lebih baik aku tidur.  
*ini bunyi telpon, bukan bel sepeda-hahaha-ga kreatip*  
Belum berapa menit aku tertidur handphone ku sudah berbunyi..haaahh *umin kebanyakan deepsigh nii* siapa siih yang nelpon,? Tidak tau apa aku sedang tidur?

"yeoboseo?nuguseo?" jawabku dengan malas-malasan..

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN APA KAU INGIN AKU PECAAAATTT?DATANG KE CAFÉ SEKARANG JUGA, PELANGGAN SUDAH BANYAK YANG MENANYAKAN MU.." terdengar teriakan yang familiar di telinga ku, ya dia manager café tempat aku bekerja, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini aku harus bekerja,..

"ahh,, ne leeteuk ssi.. aku akan segera kesana.." jawabku dengan nada yang di buat-buat..

Dengan gontai aku langsung berangkat menuju café tanpa mandi atau menukar baju terlebih dahulu..'repot' lagian baju ini juga masih wangi kook...

**Sungmin pov end**

**Heechul pov  
**Aku memandang diriku di cermin, 'seburuk itukah aku di matamu? Sampai kau tidak pernah bisa mencoba untuk mencoba mencintaiku, tidak perlu sedalam aku mencintaimu.. cukup kau anggap saja kalau aku adalah bagian dari hidup mu aku sudah bahagia' .

-skip time-

SM TOWN CAFE  
Hari ini, aku meminta hankyung bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan kami, tadinya dia menolak ajakan ku dengan alas an dia sibuk, tapi setelah aku bilang kalau ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, diapun setuju. Aku tidak tau aku harus senang dia menemuiku, atau harus kecewa karna dia mau menemuiku untuk terakhir kalinya.  
Cukup lama aku menunggu di temani suara merdu penyanyi café ini..'ahh, merdu sekali suaranya' batinku, akhirnya aku mengedarkan pandangan ku mencari tau siapakan pemilik suara merdu itu, dan.. Apaa? Apa aku tidakk salah liat, apa benar dia adik ku lee sungmin? Jadi dia selama ini bekerja disini dan tidak pernah member itahu aku. Awas kau lee sungmin. Ketika sedang menatap sungmin dengan tampang menyelidik, akhirnya mataku dan mata yeojja sok imut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adikkuu itu bertemu, aku pikir dia akan ketakutan dan meminta maaf padaku, tapi kenyataannya dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan tampang tidak bersalah sambil melanjutkan menyanyi.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, aku memang tidak pernah bisa marah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan dongsaeng kesayanganku ini.

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku, sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam 22.19, sudah 1 jam lebih aku menunggu hankyung disini tapi dia belum juga datang..

"maaf aku telat,." Pandangan ku beralih pada namja yang berdiri didepanku. Ah, betapa lega hatiku melihat dia dating, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya untuk terakir kalinya.

"ah,gwenchana hankyung-ah ..anjeseyo (silakan duduk)! Kau mau pesan apa hankyung-ah?" Tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"ku tidak makan, aku terburu-buru, jadi langsung saja ke inti masalahnya." Jawabnya dengan dingin tanpa menatapku sedikitpun, sakit sekali melihat itu, tapi aku harus kuat aku tak boleh lemah didepannya.

"ahh..ne! ini tentang pertunangan kita, apa kah kau serius ingin membatalkannya?" tanyaku dengan gugup, kalau di ibaratkan mungkin jantung ku sekarang sudah retak dan hamper pecah.

"ne, aku serius heechul~ssi aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku ciintai.!" Jawabnya masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Jantung kali ini benar-benar ingin meledak, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku terus menahan air mata yang sepertinya sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

"lantas kenapa kau dulu menerima perjodohan ini ? kalau kau akhirnya akan membatalkannya."ku kumpulkan keberanianku untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"tadinya aku ingin mencoba untuk mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa, maaf heechul~ssi". Nada bicara hankyung kini melunak, jawabannya itu sudah cukup untukku, aku tau pada akhirnya aku lah yang akan merasakan perasaan ini sendiri, tanpa ada balasan dari seorang hankyung. Lalu aku mulai bersuara kembali..

"baiklah, aku mengerti, gamsahamnida hankyung~ssi telah menerima undanganku.." senyum yang dipaksakan mengembang di pipiku.

"kau tidak perlu berterimakasih..kalau sudah tidak ada yang akan kau bicarakan aku pergi dulu."

'banyak hankyung, banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, tentang perasaan ku yang selalu saja membuncah kalau ada di dekatmu, apa kau tau itu..apa kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu..aku ingin kau lebih lama di sini, bersamaku..aku mohon jangan pergi..' batinku ingin sekali menahannya tapi apa yang terjadi, aku malah mengeluarkan air mata yang aku tahan selama ini..ahh, aku sungguh seperti orang bodoh.

"heechul~ssi.." panggilan hankyung menyadarkan ku, aku langsung berdiri dan memalingkan wajahku agar hankyung tidak melihat aku sedang menangis,

"ah, gwnchana hankyung~ssi, gamsahamnida, aku pergi dulu.." ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanlu dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, aku hanya berlari dengan menundukkan wajah ku,.

"heechul onnie…heechul onnie!" sungmin berteriak memanggilku dari dalam café, ah, aku tidak mau dia melihatku lemah seperti ini, aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya. Aku segera masuk ke mobil dan secepat mungkin ku hidupkan mesin mobilku, saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya dikamarku.  
**Heechul pov end**

**Sungmin pov**

Malam ini aku tidak bernyanyi sebagus biasanya, konsentrasiku terbagi, karna ada heechul onnie disini, aku kira dia mengikutiku dan ingin menyeret ku pulang, tapi ternyata aku salah, dia malah menikmati penampilanku, sampai akhirnya seorang namja menghampirinya, ya..namja itu adalah tunanggannya yang keturunan cina itu. aku terus bernyanyi sambil sesekali memperhatikan heechul onnie. Aku tau saat ini mereka pasti membicarakan tentang pertunangannya itu, karna selama ini setauku mereka tidak pernah berkencan.

Selang beberapa waktu, wajah heechul onnie mulai berubah, wajahnya mulai memerah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, sampai pada akhirnya hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Yap, heechul onnie menangis, heechul onnie mmenagis gara-gara namja itu. siall..aku merutuki namja babbo itu. aku kembali tersentak saat melihat heechul onnie berdiri dan pergi masih dalam keadaan menangis. Kejadian itu sukses membuat pertunjukan menyanyiku amburadul. Aku langsung meninggalkan panggung mini itu dan segera mengejar heechul onnie, aku tidak peduli orang menatap aneh padaku, yang penting aku ingin menemani heechul onnie sekarang.

"heechul onnie…heechul onnie.." aku berteriak memanggilnya, namun dia tidak mendengarkanku dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, satu satunya yang terlintas di otakku saat ini adalah namja yang telah membuat heechul onnie menangis.

Awas kau namja cina sialan, kau mati di tanganku…

_TBC_

Huaaaaaaa..apa yang bakal di lakukan sungmin pada hankyung? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya..*gw ngomong sendiri T.T

Hah..lagi-lagi tanpa tau malu saya nge-post karya gagal ini,..mian ya chingu karyanya masihh abal-abal tingkat akut. Aku minta maap..*..

Dan tanpa tau malu juga saya berharap dapan kritik n saran dari chingudeul semuanya, ada yang bilang komen di sini susah kekirimnya,..kalo emang gitu boleh kok komen ke FB ato TWITTER saya.

FB : 

TWITTER : tarii1206

Saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya chingu.. bagi yang kenal saya langsung aja telpon..hahaha..#emang ada yang kenal ma gw?

T.T


End file.
